Hunted in Dangerous Times
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei, the Heir of his clan is being pursued by Lupinex, who is bent on taking Rei as his mate no matter who gets in his way. LupinexRei. Yaoi Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own Riordan.

A/N: A very long one shot birthday present for Devlinn-Reiko. And this is officially my **LAST** Beyblade story. I've had a great time writing for the stories, but I'm moving on to other fandoms and my original stories. I will be finishing my other Beyblade stories. Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed my works.

Sarcasmcat

I'm not sure what had caused me to come to the bar on this particular night. It was still weeks before the full moon but I couldn't sit still and I was ready to crawl out of my skin. So, instead of spending the time in my house brooding I changed a pair of black pants and a red tank top with a black fishnet shirt over the top, making sure that my clan tattoo was visible. The tiger head was done in black ink with vivid green eyes. Vines with thorns wove a border around it, highlighted in green.

I slipped a platinum bracelet on, the silvery metal etched with ancient runes of power. Sighing softly I laced my boots up, adding several inches to my diminutive height. Even with all the power I held I couldn't do anything to change my height.

A large black cat with a white spot on the middle of his head sauntered into the room, staring up at me with greenish-blue eyes. I rolled my eyes at the animal and pulled a long leather jacket out of the closet and slipped it on. "I'll be back later."

-----

I stepped into the bar, the feeling of so many Were-creatures washing over me. I relaxed into the feeling, eyes scanning the bar. There were a few hapless humans sitting in one corner, enjoying their drinks and completely oblivious to the fact they were in a bar that belonged to the creatures of nightmares. "Rei, over here."

My sharp ears picked up the soft whisper and I turned to find silver eyes watching me from the darkness. I smiled and wound my way through the packed bar, ignoring the looks some of the other were creatures. I slipped into the shadowed nook, a smile curling my lips.

Bryan was sitting in one corner, with his mate curled against his side. None of us were entirely sure how the rough and tumble head of Clan Peregrinus, one of the smallest but fiercest clans of Were-Falcons had managed to capture the Gryphon prince but the two were inseparable. There were even rumors that the two groups would be coming together but so far they were unfounded.

Red eyes focused on me and a warm smile twisted his aristocratic features. "Hello Tora. Come to join in the merriment that I'm sure will lead to a rampage?" I'm not sure how Robert managed to come up with that particular name for me but it had stuck from the moment he had first called me that and I answered. That was nearly a hundred years ago.

I leaned down and kissed Bryan on his clan tattoo, the dark lines radiating out from around his left eye, extending along his temple, forehead and cheek, like a wing, adding to his over all exotic look. With short spiked lavender hair, piercing silver, almost white eyes and a long, lean body he stuck out even among our kind.

Bryan and I have known each other for nearly a thousand years. He'd been fostered to my Clan, the Tigris, when I was five years old and he was eight. I'd been having problems controlling my shift and no one in the clan could figure out why, including our Elders. The lavender haired shifter had already mastered his shifting, a surprise for one so young. Many people were surprised when he befriended me. Bryan was known to be aggressive and withdrawn even then. It was with his help that I managed to learn to control my shifted form. We've remained close since then.

I sat on the chair across from the two men, eyes going to Robert. His dark purple hair was shoulder length. Several braids littered the long strands, chiming softly with small charms that were etched with runes of power. The Gryphons were some of the strongest of our kind and had to have their power bound tightly lest it leak out. He was smaller than his mate, though the air of command that surround him was palpable. His red eyes were bright with power and I had seen many a person cower away from him when he was truly angry.

When the Gryphon spoke again I could make out the faintest trace of a German accent that was slowly fading away after so many years away from his homeland. "I didn't think Gregory was going to let the Humans in but he did. Bryan has been rather antsy all day. I can only hope they'll leave soon."

The silver haired man pressed a kiss to his partner's temple. "No need to share with everyone that I'm ready for a fight. There's no point in scaring people off."

I bit back a laugh as I settled further into my chair. Bryan's temper is legendary among our kind in this city. It is perhaps only matched by Kai, which would explain why the two clash so often. The only thing that keeps them from killing each other is Tala. The Were-Wolf was mated to Kai and had been friends with Bryan for as long as I can remember. They avoid fighting out of their mutual love and respect for the Wolf.

As if hearing Robert's words the three Humans got to their feet. "Well, I'd say it's about time to leave." It seemed the entire bar turned to look at them when they pushed their chairs back under the table.

Luckily, they were all so far gone they didn't feel our eyes on them, because more then a couple of the others would have been more then willing to drag them into an alley and eat them.

The moment they left the bar the room seemed to shimmer as glamours were dropped, revealing our true nature to any human that might walk in the bar. Bryan's wings spread out behind him, silver feather glistening in the low light before he folded them against his back again. Robert reached forward and snagged his glass of Absinthe off the table, his own dark brown, almost black wings folded neatly against his back. He downed half the glass of the green liquid before offering it to me.

I took the glass and drank down the rest, shuddering slightly as the bitter liquid flowed over my tongue. The liquid, while toxic to humans didn't really affect our kind in that way. If anything it screws with our ability to shift. That's why most of us avoid in near the full moon. I set the glass back on the small table

Warm hands brushed against my ears and I turned around to find Tala behind me, a wolf-like grin on his face, revealing his fangs. "I was wondering if you were going to be here tonight."

The red head shrugged as he sank into the chair next to me. At the look Bryan gave him his ears flattened against his head for a moment before resuming their position. "Don't give me that look Bryan. Rei never tells us when he's going to be here. I'm starting to think that he's avoiding us."

Bryan was about to speak when the door to the bar slammed open. Everyone tensed and pulled their power back around them, hiding behind their glamours. If any human saw us in our natural form we would have to kill them. We cannot trust humans with our secret.

An alluring smell of blood and pine filled the room and we all turned to look at the door, where two figures were standing, wrapped in heavy cloaks. Sighing in frustration Tala got to his feet, ears pressed against his head, tail drooping. "Please excuse me while I go debase myself."

I watched as the Were-Wolf crossed the bar and dropped to his knees in front of the taller figure and bent forward, pressing his forehead to the floor. A growl reached my ears and I turned to find Kai standing next to the bar, watching his lover's bowing and scraping with burning mahogany eyes. The counter near him burst into flame and the bar keeper, a Were-Polar Bear sighed in frustration as he doused the flames. Things were forever catching fire when the Phoenix lost his temper and most of us had gotten used to it.

"Who is that?" I leaned forward slightly, eyes never leaving the taller of the two men in the doorway. I could smell the heavy pheromones rolling off him, polluting the air of the bar.

Robert leaned back against Bryan, eyes partially closed. "That is Lupinex. He's been in town three days and has already managed to defeat the leaders of all three Wolf packs and forced them to combine." It didn't surprise me that Robert knew that. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he has employees in every major Clan. Being the heir to the Gryphons has given Robert more power than even I have within my Clan, and I'm the heir.

The tall man pushed his hood back and my breath caught in my throat. His hair was a pale blue that was so light it almost looked white. Silver eyes swept over the bar burning with disgust and his body was lean with sharp features that matched. Several platinum hoops pierced his left ear, shining in the low light.

Lupinex took a deep breath and a sly smile spread across his features as his eyes fastened on our little corner. With a quiet word to his companion the Werewolf stalked towards us. I shifted slightly in my chair, unable to take my eyes off Lupinex.

The man stepped into our nook and bowed low to Robert. "Lord Jurgen. Glad to see you." I was overly surprised that the Wolf was actually sincere about seeing Robert. But then again, I had no doubt that Robert could kill Lupinex with his bare hands. After all, he was the most powerful preternatural in the city.

Lupinex smiled at Bryan. "Ah, Kuznetsov. It's been awhile." Bryan simply inclined his head in greeting to the other man, not saying anything. It's not hard to tell that my foster brother doesn't like the Wolf so much.

Without warning Lupinex turned to face me, silver eyes hooded. He took my hand and pressed a kiss to it, fangs scraping lightly along the skin, sending tingles through my body. With a sly smile he pulled away before sinking down in Tala's vacated chair stretching his long legs out. "Robert, you really shouldn't hide your friends from me. Especially one who is so exotic looking."

Robert, noticing the shocked expression in my eyes frowned slightly before leaning forward to stare at Lupinex. "I don't care if you managed to unite all three Packs in the city Lupinex. You will not treat the heir of a Clan like he is nothing more than some common chattel!"

The Were-Wolf dipped his head slightly at the Gryphons tone of voice but even I could see he was faking it. I had no doubt that Robert could see it too, but instead of causing a scene he simply leaned back into Bryan's warmth, red eyes glittering with anger.

The silence surrounding the four of us was so tense I thought I could see it. Bryan and Robert got to there feet in one movement, wrapping themselves in magic, hiding their wings. Bryan held his hand out to me. "Come on Rei. Robert and I will take you home."

I took his hand and allowed him to pull me out of the chair. I know the look in his eyes well. It wouldn't do to argue with him.

Lupinex also gets up. "You're all coming to my party the night of the full moon aren't you? I promise nothing will happen." He focused on Robert, knowing that if the Gryphon caved in Bryan and I would follow.

Robert shrugged his coat on, eyes never leaving Lupinex. "We'll think about it."

The Wolf turned to me and smiled, somehow managing to look charming. "Rei, just remember that even if Robert and Bryan don't come you're more then welcome to come along. I'd love to introduce you to some of my friends."

Bryan slid between us, forcing Lupinex back. They're roughly the same height, though Bryan is slightly bigger. "Don't try anything funny Huntington. I know how you operate." He looked back at Robert, eyes glowing. "Get him out. I'll rejoin you in a couple of minutes."

Robert's hand clamps down on my shoulder and he drags me out of the bar, ignoring all the eyes that are watching us, wondering what would have the Gryphon Prince so upset. We're outside for nearly ten minutes before Bryan comes back out, wiping his bloody knuckles clean on his jacket.

A sharp yank on my tail brings me back to the real world and I growl at Bryan as I wrap glamour around myself. I was so worried about what was happening inside that I'd completely forgotten. "Stop treating me like I'm fucking five-years old."

The silver haired man frowned. "I'm not." With a sigh he grabs me by the back of the neck and pulls me forward, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Gods Rei, you need to know certain things about Lupinex. Do you want to tell him or should I?"

I heard Robert sigh. "I will, as long as you drive." There was a moment's silence before Robert spoke again, his accent deeper than I was used to hearing. "Tora, give me your keys. I'll have one of my people bring it over during the night. I'd rather not have you here alone with Lupinex around."

I handed him my keys and slumped against Bryan, suddenly feeling drained. "I'll listen. Just take me home."

Bryan laughed as he drew away and I leaned into the hand Robert rested on my shoulder. The Gryphon's hand tightened on my shoulder and I moved into his warmth, one arm sliding around his waist. Ever since Bryan and Robert had bonded Robert had become like a second brother to me and I am closer to him than many of the people within my own clan.

Bryan pulled to a stop in front of us and I reluctantly pulled away from Robert to climb into the car. He settled in the back with me and did up his seatbelt. The car was silent for several minutes as Bryan pulled on to the road. Once we were pointed in the direction of my apartment Robert spoke.

"You remember all those wolf attacks in Europe back in the 12th century?"

I nodded, staring out the window. At that time I had still been living in China, working as a scribe for the Song Dynasty. Even that far away the rumors reached us about a rogue Were who killed humans. I still remembered all the rumors that had circulated at the time mostly that the leader of the wolf pack was actually led by a human that had been raised by the wolves. It seemed they hadn't been far off the mark.

"It was Lupinex. He spent most of the Middle Ages living as a wolf. He was behind every one of those attacks. Part of his plan to make Europe a save haven for our Kind, a place where we could live without worrying about being hunted. The Council allowed his attacks to continue, believing that as long as no Humans saw him in his natural form nothing could possibly go wrong."

"It wasn't until his last attack that the Council was forced to act against him. He killed all the children in the village in the night without waking their parents. When the parents woke the following morning their children were gone. They rushed outside to find their children outside, ripped apart and spread around the village well. The crows had already found their bodies."

I grimaced. While we aren't know for our kindness to another preternatural people or even Humans, children were one thing we tried to keep out of our battles. We believe that children are without sin and shouldn't be used in war.

"It was that morning the Council called me in. Despite the fact I'm Heir to the Gryphons I spent much of my early years hunting down rogue Were-creatures."

I turned to face Robert, a slight frown tugging at my lips. At the time this was all going on I had been fifteen, and Bryan had only been eighteen. I had always assumed Robert was our age. "How old are you?"

Robert laughed. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out. I'm actually nearly three thousand years old." The laughter left his voice and he shifted slightly, fingering his bond ring. "When I finally caught up to Lupinex he'd already taken out another village and was in the process of feeding his pack on the bloated bodies of the people."

The Gryphon's voice dropped and I could almost hear the fierce pride in his voice. "Luckily, he didn't know the Council had set me on him. The full moon was in three weeks so he couldn't use his natural form but that didn't help him any. I dropped on him out of the sky like the rat he is. The only reason he's still alive is because he got a lucky shot in with his claws."

Robert undid his seatbelt and lifted his shirt to reveal a scar that started just under his left nipple and cut diagonally along his stomach before disappearing under his pants. Our wounds heal within seconds of being inflicted and only silver or the claws and teeth can cause wounds that scar.

"I managed to get my hands on a stone and broke several of his ribs and his pelvis. There's also a scar on his back along his spine where I managed to get a talon in. He's the only one that's ever gotten away from me and he lords it over me every time we run into each other." Robert pulled his shirt back down and put his seatbelt back on.

All of a sudden the stories of our kind that had disappeared suddenly made sense, why no one had ever seen them again. "You still work for them don't you? That's why no one has seen Mariah since she threatened Bryan, why no one has seen Michael since he told his wife what he was."

Bryan glanced back at us, silver eyes glowing slightly in the dim light. "Exactly."

I looked back to the road and didn't even have time to yell a warning as the car coming towards us slipped on the wet roads and slammed into us head on. The sound of crunching metal was so loud I thought my ears were going to start bleeding. My left arm was on fire and I couldn't see out of my right eye. With my uninjured hand I managed to get my seatbelt loose and get the door open. I fell out on the concrete and landed on my broken arm, pain searing through my veins.

Warm hands settled on my shoulder and rolled me onto my back. Red eyes swam in front of me as vision slowly returned to my right eye. I blinked several times to clear my eyes before sitting up as my body slowly mended itself. Robert was kneeling behind me, supporting me.

The moment the last of my wounds healed I scrambled to my feet and we moved to the driver's side door. Robert yanked the jammed door open and I bit back a flood of nausea at the sight. Bryan had forgotten to fasten his seatbelt. In the instant before the crash Bryan had been slammed into the steering wheel, driving the shaft through his stomach.

He coughed slightly and turned his head to look at us, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. When he spoke his words were carried on nothing more then willpower. "Stop staring and get me out."

Robert gently nudged me out of the way and reached into the mangled ruins of the car one hand gently stroking Bryan's face. "Rei, go check on the other driver. If he's alive you know what to do." He gently eased Bryan out of the car, ignoring the blood that was leaking from his mate's broken body.

I jogged to the other car and looked in the driver's window. The driver was maybe eighteen years old. She had a large bruise on her forehead and a little blood was oozing out of her scalp. Her arm was broken and the bone was sticking out of the skin. Her breath was ragged and sounded slightly wet. Her ribs were more then likely broken and there was a good chance a lung was punctured. She saw me and reached out with her good arm, eyes pleading. "Don't leave me."

I sighed softly and reached in, one hand stroking along her face. "I'm sorry Sweet, but I promise I'll send you some place better." I broke her neck with ease and pulled a small diamond from a coat pocket. With a soft pull of my power I trapped her essence in the small jewel.

By the time I got back to Bryan and Robert Bryan's wound was mostly healed and the only sign of his injury was the blood staining the ice and the huge hole in his shirt. "We need to leave."

"What about the car?" I jerked my head toward the wreckage as I stripped my jacket off, setting the small diamond on top of it.

Bryan was already starting to change, feathers patterning his body. "It's under a false name and they don't have our blood on file so we're fine."

In the distance I could hear sirens moving ever closer. We were in a business district and it was closed for the night which was good because no one would witness our leaving. However, it seemed that someone had heard the accident and reported it to the authorities. I focused on my animal half, feeling the change crawl through my body.

What you see in the movies about Were-Creatures is incorrect. The change for us is painless, more like stepping into a different set of clothing. Our Were form is our natural for us, a perfect blend of man and animal, with all the strengths of the animal and none of man's weakness.

People inflicted with lycanthropy aren't so lucky. For them the pain is so excruciating that many of them commit suicide on the first full moon. A small number survive their first change but are driven mad by the pain and must be hunted down by people like Robert, to keep our existence a secret. An even smaller percentage of victims survive but never become part of the established community. They live on the fringe of our society, with no protection and in danger of falling prey to the power struggle of our Clans, taken in as slaves.

The change was quick and painless. I picked the diamond up in my mouth and glanced at my companions. Robert had already finished his change, looking regal, despite the smashed cars and blood covering the road. His tail slowly swung back and forth as he ruffled his wings and stretched, muscles moving smoothly under dark fur. Most of Robert's family was golden Gryphons, with shades running from gold so pale it was almost white to the deep gold of old antiques. Robert however, was so dark he was nearly black, an oddity in the royal family.

I glanced at the buildings around us before my eyes went to Bryan who was just finishing his own change. I could tell he was tired from the healing and the forced change on top of it. His feathers glimmered in the light of the quarter moon, a bright beacon in the darkness. He was twice the size of an eagle and watching him hunt was beyond description.

Robert bowed to me before he took to the sky, Bryan behind him. I dashed for the nearest corner, slinking into the alley. Luckily the snow had melted the day before meaning I wasn't going to leave any footprints behind. As funny as it would have been to read the newspaper article the next day about how some large feline was loose in downtown we couldn't risk the publicity.

We try to avoid leaving behind too many traces of our presence, because despite what the movies say half the police forces are not preternatural. Most of us avoid high publicity jobs because of the chance someone may trip over our secret. Robert's family was the exception to that. They owned a multi-national shipping company and were one of the richest families in the world.

-----

I darted into the alley next to my apartment and switched forms. I pulled a brick from the wall, revealing a small nook that was stuffed with a small bag. I ripped the bag open and pulled the sweatshirt and sweatpants on. I'd learned over the years that it never hurts to have extra clothing stashed. You never know when there's a chance you're going to have to shift and flee. And walking around the streets trying to hide behind garbage cans isn't fun. I also had a spare key hidden there, just in case I lost mine.

I slowly climbed the stairs to my apartment, feeling tired. The change had drained me more than usual and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed and sleep all day. I had just unlocked the door to my apartment when a strong arm slid around my waist, warm lips brushing against the back of my neck. "I'm surprised Robert let you come home. I would have thought he would have wanted you safe, somewhere I couldn't get to you. He's always been overly protective of his loved ones."

I tensed at the sound of Lupinex's smooth voice, trying to fight down the anger. Usually I don't make a habit of letting my friends' opinions color my own but this was one time I couldn't help it. Something about the intensity with which Robert had told the story of Lupinex and what had happened between them had triggered something inside me that made me want to hurt the wolf.

"Let me go." I could feel my claws itching to slide out of my hands, nearly aching with the need to be covered in blood. Even a week before the full moon the bloodlust was rising, calling to me with its alluring song. We all suffer from it, the need to taste blood, to revel in the copper taste, the crimson fluid that gives life.

I however, suffer more than the others, the bloodlust driving me even further than my brother. I am one of the few Carmine Augurer that have not been destroyed by my power, the highest ranking Blood Mages in our society. I live my life hearing the Song of Blood, as it flows through everything, each pulse a jolt of desire that I have to fight off.

Lupinex must have felt my body tense because he covered my hand with his and tilted his head slightly, fangs rasping over my pulse point, a silent threat. "Don't try it beau. I heard about what you did to Gary when he tried to force you. Boiled him alive from the inside out with his own blood." He pressed a kiss where his fangs had been a moment before. "An interesting trick, but not enough to dissuade me. Together you and I could destroy the Council and rule everyone."

His voice dropped and he moved closer until I could feel his arousal against my back, the scent of it thick and heavy in the still air of the hallway. "I could mark you now. No one would contest it. They're all too afraid of me." He pushed my hair aside to bare the nape of my neck and growled, the feeling rolling through my body.

I smirked slightly, knowing what had set him off. It was a small gryphon tattoo on the back of my neck. The gryphon tattoo served as a warning to other preternaturals and human hunters that I or anyone else who bore the mark was under the protection of the Gryphon Prince.

Lupinex drew back slightly and I could feel the disgust pouring off him. "So you let the bastard mark you. Not that it matters. A mating mark always overrides a protection glyph, even if it is Jurgen's."

The door to my apartment opened and Lupinex hissed in pain, releasing me. Smiling softly I turned and picked up my cat, who was hissing at the werewolf, claws prickling my skin.

The Wolf looked down at the blood spotting his pants before he looked back up, eyes fixated on Rio. "I should have figured you would have a House Spirit." He took a step forward and I had to tighten my grip on the struggling Spirit, though the thought of letting him draw more of Lupinex's blood was a thought.

I shrugged and stroked my hand down Rio's back, getting him to calm down slightly. "I'm an heir and I live alone. Of course I have a Spirit." I reached out with my power for the blood that was still trickling down his leg. Spirit's claws and teeth have the same effect as silver, though the wounds heal much faster.

I felt the blood wrap around my power, drawing me closer. Reaching out I fed my power into his blood, causing it to heat, much like I had done to Gary. He yelped and clawed at his leg, wiping the blood away. Snarling at me he lifted the leg of his pants to reveal the blisters that dotted his leg. "Someone should teach you your place." Not daring to get any closer lest Riordan try for him again he settled for snarling at me. "And I will be that person."

Once I was certain he wouldn't be coming back I released Rio and we both reentered my apartment. I reset the wards and stripped my clothing off before heading for the bathroom and the shower.

-----

The day of the full moon I didn't leave my apartment. I was on edge the entire day and didn't go into work, knowing I wouldn't be able to maintain my control around so many people. Humans are nothing more then cattle to most of us and I couldn't run the risk of anything happening. Hunters are employed nearly everywhere and many of them are adept at catching the slightest hint that someone isn't actually human. When that happens either the hunter doesn't return to work the next day or the Were doesn't. It just depends on who is more incompetent.

So rather then running the risk of making one of my coworkers into a snack I opted to stay home and spent the day pacing my apartment. Rio sat in the windowsill sunning all day long, while watching me. Shortly after rush hour I headed out to the country, nearly three hours away from town where the chance of running into any human beings is slim. It helps that Robert owns all the land within fifty miles.

I parked in the small gravel lot and quickly stripped down, one eye on the gate. Robert and Bryan were in Russia on Council business so I didn't have to worry about running into them tonight, but there was the chance another Were would come. Robert had bought the land so members of his Clan or close friends could use it for the full moon. As the brother of Robert's mate I could kick any other Were I discovered on the land off, and if it came to death I would be exempt.

The moment the last rays of the sun brushed the horizon I changed, slipping from my hated human form. Not even my demi-form can compete with the raw power the moonlight brings to me. Before the change is complete I bound to the trees at the edge of the parking lot, ignoring the shifting of muscle and bone. In a single jump I land on a branch halfway up the tree, pausing as I feel the shift complete.

An owl jumps off the branch next to me, disturbed by my landing. I give a halfhearted snap at its retreating form. The bird would be nothing more than a snack for me and as a hunter myself I respect other hunters. A light breeze shifted the leaves around me and the scents of the forest surrounded me. The most intriguing scents were of a herd of deer not far from my hiding place, the scent of a bull moose that had wandered into the swamp land surrounding the river that ran through the eastern edge of the forest.

However, the scent that pulled at me the most, even through the hunger and bloodlust I was feeling was dark and exotic, like nothing I had ever smelled before. It called to me and without thinking I launched myself towards the next tree, claws digging into the braches for a brief moment before I was flying again, traveling through the forest at breakneck speeds, using the branches as a highway.

I pause on the edge of a small clearing, scanning my surroundings with my eyes and nose. I could feel my fur standing on end, silent eyes watching me. The forest around me is devoid of life, scared away by the silent watcher.

Clouds swirled across the moon, plunging the forest into a darkness that was so absolute not even I could see through it. I growled low in the back of my throat, knowing exactly what was going on. As quickly as the clouds had come they were gone, highlighting the figure in the middle of the clearing in silver.

I drew back into the shadow of the branches, eyes skimming over Lupinex. As a human he was big, but in his true form he is massive. Standing over seven feet tall he is wrapped in hard muscle. His fur is silvery black, fading to almost white over his stomach. Eyes bleached pale by the moonlight fix on me and I shrink back into the shadows

When he spoke his voice was low and seemed to carry like a wolf's cry. "Don't try to hide from me Rei. I can feel you." His voice dropped to a low growl, tail swinging in a slow arch. "I can smell your passion, even from here." He trails a paw down his chest and I can see the tip of his arousal, dark and wet against the light fur of his stomach.

I drop lower, eyes never leaving his form. The scent of his arousal floats to the air, and I have to fight to drop to the ground, to rub against him and give into him. The part of my mind that is still thinking logically reminds me that if I submit to him now I will never be his equal despite the power I command.

He shifts and before I can react he's flying towards me. With a growl I jumped to the ground and the moment my feet touched the ground I dropped to all fours and sprinted for the far edge of the clearing. If I could make it over there before Lupinex I could flee back into the trees. No Werewolf could catch me in the trees if I didn't want them to catch me.

I was nearly safe when I was thrown to the ground, Lupinex heavy and warm above me. With preternatural strength he rolled me on to my back, arms held above my head with a paw. His other paw skimmed my side and down to my hip, pinning me down. Pale eyes burning with the thrill of the hunt bored into me. "I'm glad you ran. The submission is so much sweeter when one party is unwilling."

With a sharp twist I managed to get a hind leg between us, claws digging into his lower stomach, enough to draw blood but not enough to risk his life. With a yowl of pain and surprise he jumped back, releasing me. I rolled into a crouch, tail brushing over the grass as I watch him. Four dark ribbons of blood drift from the wounds, staining the pale fur on his stomach.

One paw drops to touch the blood and he sniffs the transfer and licks it off, pale eyes never leaving mine. "Perfect." He dropped down and padded towards me, grinning, fangs bared in a feral grin. "I knew you would be the only one. I've heard all the rumors over the years and the glance you gave me of your power the other night cemented the thought. I'll kill Jurgen and Kuznetsov if I have to, but you will be mine."

He crept closer, moving with startling silence over the grass. Something as big as he was should make some kind of sound. Knowing that backing down was no longer an option I didn't even twitch as he moved until we were nearly pressed together, only our muzzles touching.

The sound of ruffling grass caught my attention and we turned as one to find a human standing on the edge of the clearing, his shotgun held securely under his arm. The acrid scent of urine filled the air and the man disappeared back into the trees, screaming at the top of his lungs about monsters.

Lupinex, in a show of affection that I wasn't expecting nuzzled me. "Until later my love. I have dinner to catch."

As the Wolf sprinted off towards the hunter I debated following, knowing that as an Heir it was my responsibility to keep the number of attacks on humans to a minimum, but I knew the hunter couldn't live. Even with as far away as he'd been with the light of the full moon it was easy to see we weren't normal animals. And while many people wouldn't believe him, Hunters would and it would only be a matter of time before Robert's land was mined and unusable to us.

So, instead of following the screams of terror and pain I could hear I turned in the opposite direction, heading towards the bull moose I had detected earlier, the need for blood singing in my ears.

Three weeks later

When I got home from work a note was pinned to my door with a knife. Rio had somehow gotten outside and was sprawled on the floor in front of the door, tail beating against the door with a hollow sound. I scooped him up and closed my hand around the knife, hissing as the silver burned my skin. I drop the knife and catch the note, eyes skimming the blocky, slightly crooked handwriting.

**_Rei, _**

****

**_I had been hoping you would give into me. However, I've grown tired of playing hide and seek with you for the past weeks. I can see that you've allowed Robert and _****_Bryan_****_'s views to taint your opinion of me. Instead of taking the time to turn you to my side, which I'm starting to believe is impossible; I've decided it will simply be easier to cut to the source of the problem. I hope you've said your goodbyes to them._**

****

**_Until I claim you, _**

****

**_Lupinex_**

****

I dropped Rio to the floor and bolted for the stairs, shifting as I went. While it would be safer to simply drive to Bryan and Robert's, on a Friday night it would be nearly impossible I could feel my clothes stretching and ripping around me, not designed to hold a Were in the middle of a change.

Halfway down the stairs I lost my footing on the vinyl covered stairs and I started rolling down the stairs. Visions of me landing at the bottom with a broken neck flashed across my mind. An injury like that wouldn't kill me but it would slow me down enough With an appendage that was more feline then human I managed to catch the railing, though the wall wasn't designed to support the weight of a six hundred pound tiger falling down the stairs.

I barreled past my next door neighbor who was just coming into the lobby and I have no doubt I scared the woman nearly to death. The trip cross town was quicker then I had been expecting, namely because of several accidents that had happened through out the streets. Sirens were a constant counter rhythm to the sound of my own feet on the pavement.

I turned a sharp corner into an alley, scaring two young lovers as I slid on the icy sidewalk. The moment I was far enough from the end I shifted back and pulled a large duffle bag out of a shadowed nook that was hidden by several spells. The bag contained clothing and I quickly shrugged on a shirt and pants before running back to the entrance of the apartment building, past the same lovers I had earlier disturbed, the coldness of the ice against my feet the last thought in my mind.

The doorman was used to my presence and didn't question my sudden appearance, though I could feel his confusion at my state of undress. Rather then bothering with waiting for the elevator I headed for the stairs at the end of the hall, relying on my endurance to get me up the seventeen flights of stairs.

The door to Robert and Bryan's apartment had been ripped off its hinges and the smell of blood hung heavy in the still air. I carefully entered, unsure of what I was going to encounter. I couldn't hear any signs of life but that didn't mean anything. Lupinex could have already killed Robert and Bryan and be lying in wait for me. I knew I wouldn't survive an encounter with him if he decided to try and kill me.

I stepped into the kitchen, surveying the destruction. Cupboard doors had been ripped free and several knives were on the floor, stained with someone's blood. The door to the fridge was dented and several puddles of blood dotted the floor. I rounded the corner into the living room, catching sight of someone's feet protruding from the edge of the sofa.

Moving slowly I stepped to the edge of the couch, ready to change if need be. It wouldn't keep Lupinex from killing me but it would give me chance to do some damage before I joined my ancestors.

A sigh of relief left my lungs when I was close enough to the couch to see the rest of the body. It was Lupinex and he was dead, pale eyes wide with shock. There was a gaping hole in his chest where I could make out the gleam of rib bones and his sternum which was broken in half. His neck had also been broken and his heart was lying several inches from his outstretched hand which was covered in blood.

Harsh breathing caught my attention and I stepped over Lupinex's body, following the sound. I stopped at the end of the hall, shock freezing me in place. Bryan was kneeling over Robert, wings arching over them both, shoulders hunched, looking much like a falcon trying to scare off a predator.

I could see a trail of blood that ran down his back and as far as I could tell it looked like something had tried to take a chunk out of his shoulder. I took a step closer and he jerked around to look at me, all the tension draining out of his body. "Rei. Thank Gods you came." A second jagged cut ran from his forehead through his right eye and stopped just short of the corner of his mouth. His eye was already starting to cloud over and I knew he had lost some sight in that eye, if not all of it. The wound was oozing blood, painting his pale skin and dripping onto Robert's hair, although the Gryphon was to far gone to notice.

His stomach had been practically shredded and there were a number of long scratches on his chest. One of his wings was bent at an unusual angle and several feathers were missing. His left wrist was more than likely broken and several fingers were dislocated. He drew a shuddering breath and whispered something in German that had Bryan moving closer.

Catching the scent of Bryan's fear under the thick coppery tang of the blood I realized that Robert was expecting to die. Normally these kinds of wounds wouldn't be fatal to our kind but the fact they had been inflicted by Lupinex meant his death unless we could get the wounds closed quickly. I pushed past Bryan to kneel on Robert's other side. "I'm not losing you too."

I ripped my wrist open with my fangs and allowed my blood to drip onto the wounds that covered Robert's stomach, bright red against his pale skin. I pulled the diamond from my pocket that still held the girl's essence and set it on the Gryphon's stomach. Blood Magic is not usually used to heal but it was the only way I could think of to save Robert's life. Using my power I pulled her life force out of the diamond and thrust it into my blood, transmuting it into a kind of healing salve. It wouldn't completely heal the wounds but it would help keep them closed until we could get a doctor to come see him.

Robert shifted under my touch and his breathing eased garnet eyes sliding closed as the pain finally faded. Bryan and I released relieved sighs at the same time and I sat back on my heels, staring at my hands that were covered with my blood, Robert's and probably Lupinex's.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Bryan grabbed my hand and wrapped a strap of his tattered shirt around my wrist to try and stop the bleeding. "Damn it Rei, I should kill you for doing that. You need to start thinking before you randomly start ripping your arm open!"

I frowned, the pain radiating from my wound making me upset. "Fuck you! Next time some crazed Were-Wolf rips Robert open I'll just stay at home and drink tea while he dies in your arms. Would that make you happy you psychotic bird?"

Fingers closed around my shredded wrist and I looked down to find Robert watching me, pain still evident in the lines around his eyes. "Tora, you can beat him later. However, I suggest you call Kai and get him over if any of expect to live through the night."

I scrabbled for the phone in my coat pocket, knowing what Robert said was true. I was already starting to feel woozy from blood loss and I'm sure the Gryphon was ready to just relax and give in.

I flipped my phone open and hit Tala's speed dial, wincing at the bloody fingerprints I left behind. I move away as Bryan realigned his mate's wing and wrist before they started healing. Then we would have to break the bones again and reset them. Tala picked up on the third ring, sounding sleepy.

_"Hello?"_

I sighed. "Tala, there's no time for pleasantries. Get Kai and come over to Robert's." I glanced at Bryan and Robert. Bryan was hunched over his mate, their foreheads touching as Bryan whispered something that made the older man smile. "There's been an accident and we're all pretty ripped up." I ended the call before he could reply and slumped against the wall, phone falling from my fingers.

It couldn't have been ten minutes later when I was jolted by the sound of Tala's "Holy shit." I slowly got to my feet and stepped over Robert to find Kai and Tala standing in the living room looking at Lupinex's mutilated body. I smiled weakly at them. "Hi."

Tala was at my side in a moment, one arm sliding around my waist. "What happened?"

Ignoring him I jerked my head back towards the hallway. Kai nodded slightly before stepping over Lupinex's body, the satchel containing his medical supplies over his shoulder. I would be the first to admit that Kai had a horrible a bedside manner, but he was a doctor, with over a thousand years of practice.

I allowed Tala to lower me to the floor as he carefully peeled the blood soaked shirt from my wrist. At the sight of my mangled wrist he growled low in his throat and got to his feet. He returned several seconds later with a roll of gauze. "Did Lupinex do this to you?"

I shook my head, watching as he wrapped the gauze around my wrist, making sure to cover the whole wound. "No. He left me a note saying he was coming over here to kill Bryan and Robert. I came over here and found them like this. I can only assume they managed to do this to him."

"Robert did it. I simply put the knife in the bastard's back." I looked up to find Bryan standing at the end of the hallway. Kai had stitched up the wound on his shoulder, though the blood was still on his skin. Butterfly Band-Aids held the cut on his face closed. He looked like a weird Frankenstein monster, covered in blood with his wings visible.

I glanced back at Lupinex's body noticing the knife sticking out of the Wolf's back, slightly lower than his shoulder blades where he wouldn't be able to reach it. The wound had already healed around the blade, holding it in place. It was a grotesque sight and I was having a hard time tearing my eyes away from it.

"I told him I would kill him if he ever insulted the Heir of a clan again. He didn't listen." Robert was standing behind Bryan one arm around Kai's shoulder as he leaned against the taller man. Kai and Robert were close, namely because they were both from old preternatural families that had formed several alliances over the years.

Robert's stomach was crisscrossed with black stitches, holding the fragile skin together. Kai had bound his wrist and fingers with tape to protect them, despite the fact they'd already healed. Red eyes rested on Lupinex and the Gryphon's lips twisted in a silent snarl. "Nine hundred years and I finally got the bastard."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You two can't stay here. I'll have someone clean this place up tomorrow."

Bryan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I think we'll be finding a new place after this."

I slowly got to my feet, allowing Tala to help me up. "You two can stay with me until you find a new place. After all, this is my fault."

Robert shook his head, his grip on Kai tightening as his balance wavered. "Don't blame yourself Tora. This would have happened either way. I knew there would come some time when Lupinex would try to kill me; I just didn't think he'd try to use you as a motive." He swayed again and Kai turned and picked him up, ignoring the Gryphon's protests.

"Don't even start. I told you that you'd be weak but you wouldn't listen. Tal, grab my satchel would you." The Phoenix strode out of the apartment with Robert in his arms, the three of us following him out.

-----

I flicked on the lights to my apartment and stepped out of the way as Kai swept through the door Robert still in his arms. I jerked my head towards the hallway. "Go ahead and put him in the bedroom. I can sleep on the couch."

Several minutes later Bryan and Tala reached the door, Bryan leaning heavily on the Wolf. His eyes flickered from me to the bed and he groaned. "You know I hate when you give your bed up for me Rei and sleep on the couch."

I smiled and took Tala's place, relieving him of Bryan's weight. "I know, but you and Robert aren't in any kind of shape to be sleeping on the couch, even if it is folded out. And who said I was going to be sleeping on the couch?" We slipped into the bedroom and moved to the bed opposite Kai, who was tucking a rolled blanket along Robert's side, resting his damaged hand on the soft fabric.

Robert was completely dead to the world, thanks to his own powers and the small injection of Morphine Kai had given him. The drug dose had been for Robert as much as it had been for us. If Robert had woken in the middle of the night, in pain and confused it would have more than likely meant Death for all of us.

Bryan released me and crawled into the bed next to his mate, one hand resting on Robert's arm, face buried in the pillow. "Don't I get any good drugs?"

Kai rolled his eyes and flicked the syringe he held, watching with sharp eyes as the air bubbles popped. Without warning he jabbed the needle into Bryan's ass and depressed the plunger.

I tried to keep from laughing at Bryan's yelp but was unable too. He lifted his face from the pillow long enough to glare at me before pulling the blanket up to cover them. As I was closing the door I barely heard his muttered "bastards."

When Kai and I entered the living room Tala was on the couch with Riordan in his lap, scratching his ears. "Who yelped?"

I sank into the couch next to Tala, gently tugging Rio's tail. "Bryan. Kai jabbed him in the ass with some Morphine. He wasn't too happy." The smile left my face as I turned to look at Kai who was repacking his bag. "What about Bryan's eye?"

The Phoenix pulled a small bottle out of his satchel and set it on the table next to him. "At this moment he's lost all sight in it. I won't know how permanent it is until everything heals. Even if his sight never comes back it's not like any one will be stupid enough to challenge him." Kai picked up his satchel, a smirk curling his lips. "Although it'll be amusing to watch him fly into a pole."

He handed me the drugs as he pulled Tala off the couch. "Give each of them one of these when they wake up. There's no telling what kind of diseases that mongrel was carrying. I want both of them to stay here until they're completely healed. We don't know what kind of contingency plan Lupinex might have had. While I don't think his pack would be stupid enough to attack Robert and Bryan I'd rather not run that risk. Lupinex may have been a monster hiding behind a veneer of a Noble, but he had an amazing ability to spawn unwavering loyalty in his followers. Some of them might have been so taken by him that they would actually try to kill Robert. Call me if anything happens."

Only after the door had clicked closed behind them did I manage to come back to myself. I locked the door and slid the deadbolt home, feeling more tired than I really had any right too. I stripped out of my clothing and changed, curling up under the window to try and sleep.

-----

When I got back to my apartment building three days later there was someone standing in the foyer, looking at the mailboxes. Something about him set me on edge and I stepped closer. "Can I help you?"

The man whirled around, eyes wide in surprise. He was tall, with maroon hair that was held out of his face with a black bandana. His eyes were a pale bluish-purple and he was wearing a kilt, sandals and a white button down shirt that was open to mid chest showing a tattoo of some kind of lizard or dragon that covered his collarbones, its head covering his sternum. "I was looking for Robert and someone said he might be here." His voice contained a faint trace of a Scottish accent.

I frowned and took a half step back, reaching out with my power. "Look, I don't know who told you that but unless you can prove that you know Robert I can't let you see him."

The man rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeve before thrusting his arm at me. On the inside of his wrist was the same gryphon tattoo I had on my neck. "And if that isn't enough Kai sent me over here and told me to find Rei Kon."

I withdrew my power. "I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm Rei."

He smiled at me, eyes sweeping over me. "I hadn't realized you'd be so beautiful. I was under the impression most Carmine Augurer were deformed hags who hid in caves."

Unable to keep from reacting I smiled him and gestured for him to follow me. "I take offense at that. My grandmother was an Augurer and taught me everything I know and she was a deformed hag. A mob got hold of her in the 11th century and cut off one ear, a hand and her nose with a silver knife." When I heard him pause behind me on the stairs I turned to face him, my smile widening at the look of horror on his face. "Don't worry. They didn't live to much longer after that. Their death was my final test."

I continued up the stairs and let myself in, our mysterious guest barely a step behind me. Bryan looked up at the sound of our entrance, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Hi Lizard-Boy."

"Don't call me that bastard." He moved to stand next to the couch, eyes widening in shock. Robert was stretched out on it with his head resting on Bryan's thigh as his mate spread a cream over the wounds on his stomach. They had healed enough for Kai to take the stitches out but the skin was still pink and extremely fragile.

Robert's eyes slowly opened and with some help from Bryan he got to his feet. The mysterious man was at his side in a moment, hugging him softly. "I hope you killed the bastard, because if not I'm going to rip him apart myself."

Robert laughed and hugged his friend back. "He's dead; though I am glad you would have been willing to get revenge Johnny. I removed his heart with my own hands."

When Bryan spoke his voice was tinged with sarcasm and I couldn't keep from smiling. "Robert, as much fun as it is to watch this little display of affection I suggest you explain to Rei who this strange Were is before he decides to kick us out."

Robert smiled and pulled away from Johnny. "Of course. Forgive my lapse in manners Tora. This is Johnny McGregor, Heir of the Caudata Clan. I called him over in light of Lupinex's attack. I'd rather have him here in case he had planned something to happen after his death."

Johnny frowned at me, eyes narrowed. I knew I was staring at him but I couldn't help it. "Not to be rude, but aren't the Caudata clan….." I swallowed a laugh and did my best to compose myself. The Scottish Were however wasn't going to give me a chance to finish.

"Yes, we're a bunch of god damned salamanders. Go ahead and laugh. Everyone else does." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at me, though the effect was ruined by the pout I could see in his eyes.

Smiling I patted his arm. "I'm not going to laugh. I have no doubt your clan is ferocious." Fearing I would start laughing at any moment I went into the kitchen and put the groceries away, one ear on the conversation that was going on in my living room.

When their conversation moved to Robert and Bryan finding a new apartment I knew it was time to make my move. Rio glanced up at me from his bowl of food, eyes questioning me. Smiling softly a dropped to my knees and scratched his ears. "Promise me you'll watch after them. I love them to much to put them in danger."

The Spirit bowed to me, a sign that he would follow my command. Riordan has been my House Spirit since I first moved away from my Clan and he is bound to follow my every order. I moved back into the living room and ignoring Bryan and Johnny went straight to Robert. I picked his hand up and brushed a kiss across his knuckles, my eyes fixed on his.

The Gryphon has always been able to read me and if the slight frown tugging at the corner of his lips was any indication he knew exactly what was going on. I straightened up and pulled the keys from my pocket.

I pressed them into Robert's hand, never breaking his gaze. "Just stay here. You can stay on the rest of my lease and decide after that if you want to buy the place. Riordan will stay here and he's one of the most powerful House Spirits in existence." I glanced at Bryan who was looking upset. "Don't Bryan. I can't stay here. I didn't love Lupinex but there was something between us and I need time to straighten my thoughts out. I'll be heading to the Carmine Academy. Don't follow."

I turned on heel and strode out of the apartment, painfully aware of the others watching me. Shutting out Robert and Bryan was my only option. The fight in the forest with Lupinex had triggered something in me, set my power off, made it even harder for me to control. I couldn't risk something happening to them because I couldn't hold off the blood lust. Going back to the Academy was a way for me to escape and hopefully get my powers back under my command.

And maybe, if I am lucky, my power would destroy me before I would have to confront them again.


End file.
